Interwoven
by Tidia
Summary: Brotherhood AU.  A glimpse into the previous Triad. Featuring teen Joshua, and the circumstances that effect who he is.  Pastor Jim beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Interwoven

By: Tidia

Disclaimer: The Brotherhood was created by Ridley C. James. Supernatural was created by Eric Kripke. I own nothing.

Author's Notes: Here is a beginning story featuring a teen Joshua. I hope you all enjoy this look into the previous Triad, Joshua, Esme and Harland Sawyer and Jim. Thank you to MOG for betaing and Sensue for her input. Thank you to Ridley for saying I should write this :)

Other note: I like to think I am superwoman, and that I have time for everything. But unfortunately I do not, and I really enjoy writing in my free time more than anything. If anyone, or more than one is better is interested in keeping the website updated, please contact me.

Part 1

Esme pushed her long brown hair from her face. She removed the scarf she had artfully tied around her neck and slipped it around her head. Scarves had always been her signature piece of clothing. With her wavy hair off her face she finished wiping down the kitchen. The stainless steel sink gleamed. She and Joshua had sat down for dinner a few hours ago. Joshua had eaten, Esme simply picked at her food while carrying on an animated conversation with her son. She wanted to know about his day at school and his friends. When he finished, he excused himself to do his homework, giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Dad'll be home soon," Joshua had told her solemnly. He grinned. "It's not like he's with another woman or anything. . ."

Esme did not return the smile. Unfortunately, her thirteen year old son had the peculiar habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. The Sawyers were having marital difficulties. Esme rested a hand against her son's cheek. His hair was wavy like hers, but the blond coloring was her husband's, Richard Harland Sawyer. He disliked using Richard because of the slurring of his first name - Rich, Ritchie, Rick and the most distasteful, Dick. However, the latter did suit him. But, Joshua would never hear an ill word about his father from his mother.

"I know, baby." She pinched his cheek. She spoiled him, trying to make up for Harland's less loving parenting style.

"Aww, Mom. . ." Joshua complained, and pulled away from the affection. He had scurried into his room, and hadn't emerged.

Esme put the tea kettle on, brewing some catnip tea to calm her. The aromatic smell of the infusion permeated the kitchen as the water boiled. She turned the stove's flame off as Harland entered their townhouse.

Harland was flushed, and although Esme could dismiss it as the warm South Carolina spring, she knew it was guilt at coming home late - again.

"Where have you been?" she asked and pressed her lips together. She knew she sounded like a fish wife. When had she become so bitter?

Harland flicked his eyes to his wife before he placed his keys in the bowl on the console table. He loosened his tie in one fluid motion and deposited his briefcase on the floor. He had done well as a real estate agent, using his good looks and charm to sell homes. "I had a meeting."

He made up the distance between him and his wife, scrunching his nose when the smell of the tea assailed him. "God, Esme, that tea smells awful."

But, Esme could smell something quite distinctly over the smell of catnip. "A business meeting that involved Chanel Number 5?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Which of your business associates is wearing that? Or was it Brotherhood business?" She gave a hollow laugh. "Silas taking up wearing women's perfume?"

Harland clenched his fists. "That's enough, Esme!"

He never liked it when she spoke with disdain about his fellow hunters. His friends in The Brotherhood were not honorable men like her deceased father, Maxim or the two other members of the Triad Julian and Victor. Esme and Harland had been married long enough; she knew how to elicit a reaction. Anger was an improvement from the cold indifference of the past year. "No, it isn't. You're making a fool out of me Harland."

"A fool of you? Esme Madrigal in her ivory tower." He snorted, and made his way to the liquor cabinet, removing a bottle of whiskey. "It's a wonder you associate with mere mortals."

When had those same lips that used to kiss her and whisper words of love changed to sneers and vile condemnation? She had loved this man once with all her soul. But, as much as she wanted to rage against him, she had a child to think of. "Richard, keep your voice down."

He filled a crystal tumbler with the amber liquid, drank, swallowed and winced before answering. "We've been fighting like this for months. Joshua knows."

Esme took in a deep breath and leveled her smoky eyes at him. "He doesn't know you cheated on me… repeatedly."

Harland flinched.

Esme felt her stomach twist when he did not protest. She had turned a blind eye, not wanting to listen to her instincts. She saw the guilty look on his face. He was nervous. It was worse. "Don't tell me, you've had our son meet your latest paramour?"

"Just once. He didn't know."

Esme closed her eyes. "So you believe."

She willed herself not to cry, for herself and for her son. Of course Joshua knew about his father's infidelity. He was a smart boy. With confirmation of Harland's cheating ways Esme had no choice. This was the end of their marriage. She could never trust him, and he wasn't the type to try to win her forgiveness. She was strong, stronger than this man before her. There would be no more tears for him. Spells became ineffective when the caster came to them under the burden of grief. Esme would help her son heal. She would be an example.

Harland studied the tumbler. He was almost finished with his drink. "So is this it? Because I'm not happy and you're not happy. A divorce would be best."

Her husband's cold and calculating tone made her rally against the fait accompli. "You could have at least tried." He made her feel worthless. She deserved better. She deserved the Harland Sawyer she met when she was twenty years old.

She had been on spring break from the University of Vermont when she'd met Harland. Her father tried to minimize her involvement with the hunters. The exceptions were the members of The Triad. Maxim, Esme's father had been the Knight. Victor Stephens was The Scholar and Julian Smith, The Guardian. As was the norm with The Triad, the threesome had grown-up together, sealing their bond. Maxim not only protected The Brotherhood, but his daughter, fiercely.

"Or did you only marry me because I was the Knight's daughter?"

"I—"

Esme saw Harland didn't want to admit he had set out on a calculated mission to marry well within The Brotherhood. So he had swept her off her feet with his supposed shared interest in the arts and her ideas. He was everything a starry-eyed twenty-year-old wanted. She had given up school and eloped with Richard Harland Sawyer. Her father had not been pleased. Yet, Esme convinced him that Harland was her forever.

"What about Joshua?" she asked. Her beautiful son had been her shining light, her reason to continue to stay with Harland.

He glanced to the bedroom down the hall. "He's your son."

Joshua had been a honeymoon baby. No other children followed. There were potions that would have helped, her mother had tempted her, but somehow she had felt the hand of fate had been involved. "Yours too."

"You've taught him all that. . . " He waved his hand as if swishing a wand.

Esme frowned, disliking how Harland demeaned her talent. When they were first married, the skills her mother had taught her had helped them make ends meet. She had created face creams, masks, shampoos and conditioners that were much in demand in the local beauty salons.

"My skills have helped and saved you more than once. He has an aptitude for it. It doesn't make him weaker. In fact, he'll be a better hunter than you'll ever be." She firmly believed that, as did her mother. They knew a woman's touch only made a man stronger. Esme's mother had taken a keen interest in her grandson. Jocelyn visited at least once a month from her home in Virginia, having sold the grocery store she and Maxim owned years earlier. In her comfortable retirement she wanted to make sure her potent spells and potions were passed down to the next generation.

"But he won't be the next Knight." Harland scrunched up his face bringing the sinister mask which was always underneath to the forefront. She once thought he was too beautiful for her, but she knew differently now.

"Julian made his choice." When Joshua was five years old, Maxim was killed by a drunk driver. Her father's death marked the start of the toll on her marriage. Maxim had not prepared a successor. None of The Triad had. Julian, as The Guardian, chose Daniel Elkins as the interim Knight, as his position allowed him to do when no successor had been named.

"It isn't always the kith and kin," Esme added. "You know that." She knew the inner workings of The Brotherhood well. "Joshua has a different path to follow."

Harland had wanted to be named Knight, figuring his relationship to the old Knight would make him a shoe-in. He then planned on training his son to be a part of the next Triad.

"Path to follow?" Harland rolled his eyes. "Griffin wants him to spend the summer in his lab, helping him do research."

Esme crossed her arms. She had made few stands in her life against her husband. She was in no way subservient to him, but had always wanted to provide a united front. It was within her power to keep Joshua away from Griffin, and her son would know her displeasure if he ever thought of associating with that particular hunter. Her instincts warned her of Griffin Porter. "My son will not spend time with that man."

"That's the next Guardian you're talking about," Harland growled.

"So you say." Esme thought Harland's ploy was transparent. He promoted the candidate who would fulfill his own dreams. If Griffin became the next Guardian then he could replace the Knight with his choice. Griffin would name Harland as The Knight and in turn Harland would bestow the position to Joshua.

Harland reached out a hand to his wife, snaking it around her wrist. "You know different?"

She shook her arm, breaking her wrist from his grip. "I know that The Triad is ill-prepared. They became comfortable, believing the time of evil was over. They didn't prepare the next generation and now Julian is dying."

The Triad had become lax with their power. Esme knew the tide was changing - again there would be darkness. It was the natural cycle of things. Women understood, while men thought they were immortal and unencumbered by the frailties of life. Julian was dying of pancreatic cancer and in search of a worthy successor. The field of consideration was narrow. If rumors were correct then Julian would choose either Jim Murphy or Griffin Porter.

Harland paled slightly. "Does he know about us?"

She enjoyed watching her husband's discomfiture for a few moments. "I'm not like you, Richard. I didn't run to him so he could protect me." She saw his eyes flash at the insult. "I've been alone in this marriage for quite awhile now. I'll manage just fine."

"You might want to watch the way you're talking to me. . ."

Esme did not like the tone Harland used. It was threatening, and she refused to be in fear. "You may want to leave. I'll have my lawyer contact you. You can, of course, see Joshua when you like. However, he will be spending two weeks of his summer vacation with Jim Murphy." She walked to the door and placed her hand on the knob.

Harland remained in place. "Pastor Jim? That wishy-washy, bleeding heart? You've got to be kidding me. Esme, I will not allow it."

"You have no say in the matter. Joshua is thirteen-years-old. He'll decide." She opened the door. She had never met Jim Murphy, and was about to impose on him. However, her instincts told her it would be to everyone's benefit. "Leave. Now."

He strode to the door, but made no further move to exit. . "They all warned me about you. . . Did the spell you put on me stop working?"

She lifted her chin, knowing he was using his height to try to make her feel small. "Spell? I thought it was undying love?" If she thought about it she could remember when he stopped telling her he loved her. "I was warned about you too. But the difference is they were right when they said you were a bastard. Goodnight."

He grabbed his briefcase and stormed out. He didn't turn around. Esme watched as he got into his Lincoln Town Car and drove off. She closed the door and rested against it.

She bit down on her fist to stifle a frustrated scream, as well as the hate and distrust she felt for Richard Harland Sawyer. Her skinned crawled in revulsion. He had made everything suspect. Finally, she composed herself. Esme wanted to go into her bedroom and hide away, but she had a son. She knew he had heard the conversation.

She knocked on his closed door to announce herself then opened the door. Joshua was pretending to sleep, his hands tucked under the right side of his face. "Joshua? I know you're not sleeping, darling."

He sighed, opened his eyes and sat up. She took a seat on the edge of his full size bed. She waited because she didn't know how to begin the conversation. Esme's parents had been married over twenty-five years before her father's untimely death.

"Are you and Dad getting a divorce?" As usual, Joshua was blunt and honest with those he loved, unlike Harland who was charming enough to do well selling real estate. He had the slickness of a seasoned liar.

"Yes, Joshua. We are." She rested a hand against his cheek. "I am truly sorry."

He closed his eyes, and some tears escaped. Joshua opened his blue eyes, his mouth turned down. "What happens to me?"

Esme wanted to cry with her son, for her son. She had promised no more tears. She gave him a smile. She placed her cheek against the top of his head reminding her of when he was a baby. She would carry him and his cheek would be nestled against her neck. "Nothing. You still have two parents who love you very much. I love you, Joshua."

"But Dad. . ." he choked out.

Esme was glad Joshua didn't push away her affection. "You'll live with me. You can visit your Dad whenever you want. . . " She had so many decisions to make. She pinched her thumb and forefinger together to gather her thoughts.

"I don't think he wants me around," Joshua whispered.

"Shhh, no son. That's not true." Esme felt her anger stir. Joshua should feel like he was Harland's pride and joy.

"I'm not what he wants."

She moved her cheek from her son's head, faced him and placed a hand on each side of his face. "Ohh, Joshua. Your father is lucky to have a boy like you." Esme saw the promise in her son. He may not become one of the members of The Triad, but he would be a hunter. His magical abilities would serve him well in the coming dark days. And he was always a blessing to her. "I thank God for you everyday, sweetie."

Joshua shook his head. "You have to say that. You're my mom."

She gave her son a kiss on the cheek. "And Mom is always right."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Interwoven

By: Tidia

Disclaimer: The Brotherhood was created by Ridley C. James. Supernatural was created by Eric Kripke. I own nothing.

Author's Notes: Here is a beginning story featuring a teen Joshua, and it continues while Ridley is on vacation. And I think I need one. I am thankful for the kind reviews, and hope you all enjoy this little moment of insight. And, I almost forgot to post, sorry, just been busy, but it is all good.

Part 2

There were six weeks remaining on Joshua's school term before summer vacation. Harland returned to pack some clothes and make a loose arrangement to see his son over the weekend. Esme was disappointed as was Joshua because six weekends passed since that fateful night and Harland hadn't seen his son. Hunts for The Brotherhood or work commitments were interfering.

Esme made plans for her son. Jim agreed to have the teen stay with him for two weeks. Esme needed the time to get her affairs in order. She had hired a divorce attorney, but she had to think about finding a home and finding a job. She wanted no ties to Harland Sawyer, just the child they shared.

Joshua groused on the ride to Kentucky. "I don't want to go. I don't even know him. I can stay with Grandmother."

Esme gripped the steering wheel of her Volvo. Esme's mother was always Joshua's trump card. However, Jocelyn would be helping her daughter, and Esme did not want Joshua privy to the dirty details of the divorce. "You'll have a wonderful time, Joshua. Pastor Jim needs the help too."

"You need my help too."

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me, sweetie." She reached out and tousled her son's blond hair.

Joshua raked a hand through his hair, setting it back in place. "Dad doesn't like him."

Esme did not like Harland's skewed opinions based on his myopic drive to gain an important position in The Brotherhood. He would never realize that hunting didn't create glorified heroes. "But, I do."

"And you're always right." Joshua smirked.

Esme winked at her son, then jovially pinched his cheek. "You are such a smart boy!"

Joshua stared out the window, noticing they were driving farther away from civilization and further into rural Kentucky. Growing up in Charlotte, North Carolina, he enjoyed living near a larger city. His mother hadn't allowed him to bring his Playstation with him. He had pouted about it, but didn't want to give his mom too much difficulty. His parents were getting a divorce, and he thought it was his fault.

When they got to Pastor Jim's farm two dogs and an older man came to greet them. Joshua remained leaning against the car, while his mother spoke to Jim. Joshua was kicking the dirt, avoiding the panting dogs, when he heard his mother call to him. He hitched his backpack over one shoulder and walked to the porch.

Jim was talking. Joshua studied the man. He was tall and lean with steely gray hair. He seemed kind. Harland Sawyer had told his son Jim Murphy was weak. "I look forward to getting to know him, and getting some help at the church."

He smiled at Joshua and held out his hand. The teen returned the welcome.

Esme wrapped an arm around her son's shoulder. "Take care, Joshua. I love you. I expect you to call me, every night."

Joshua felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment. His mom treated him like such a kid some times. "Yes, Mom."

She blinked a few times, and gave her a son a smile. She adjusting the scarf around her neck as it became tangled with the necklaces she wore. She turned and walked quickly to the car, giving a wave before starting the engine and driving away.

Jim remained with Joshua on the porch as they watched the Volvo drive out of sight. Joshua glanced to the wooden screen door, and the peeling paint. "Do you have indoor plumbing?"

Jim smiled. "Yes, it came with the house."

Joshua shook his head. He had noticed a television antenna on the roof. The thirteen-year-old assumed everyone had cable. "It's going to be a long two weeks." He sighed.

Jim placed an arm around the teen's shoulder and guided him into the house. "Have some faith, my boy. You just might be surprised."

He was surprised after dinner when Pastor Jim pulled out a puzzle of the Grand Canyon. The 3000 pieces were all brown.

"You like puzzles?" The teen picked up one of the pieces and sighed.

"Yes, doesn't everyone?" Jim smiled, scattering the parts across the card table he had pulled out.

"No, not really. I don't like them. They're boring." Joshua crossed his arms. He was not going to put together the stupid puzzle.

"Have you ever tried it?" Murphy began to fit the wavy pieces together. It was obviously very familiar to him.

"Will it help me be a better hunter?" Joshua peered at the puzzle in doubt. "My father says I need to work on my skills - be the best."

Jim was pensive for a moment. "I think this will help you visualize plans better."

Joshua didn't think his father respected mental abilities, or any skills that didn't have to do with brute force, for that matter. "I think he wants me to be stronger. Do you have weights? Maybe if I worked out these next two weeks then the next time I see my dad. . ." Joshua ceased his rambling.

"I have a punching bag in the barn. You are welcome to it."

The next morning Joshua decided he would start his day by working out. Pastor Jim had other plans.

"Joshua, time to wake up." The pastor placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave it a shake.

The teen pointedly ignored the older man.

"Josh?"

"I'm not Josh," Sawyer replied with his face in the pillow. "I use Joshua."

Jim removed his hand. "Very well. It's time to wake up. We have chores to do before breakfast."

Joshua heard the pastor leave the room. He looked at the alarm clock. It was six in the morning. It was his summer vacation! "Ugh." He stumbled from the bed, and put on the clothes he had tossed on the floor the previous night.

He followed Jim around the farm, following orders. He fed the chickens, cows, pigs and horses. He decided he did not like farm animals.

"They smell," Joshua commented as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"I never noticed." Jim began to whistle as he made breakfast. Joshua watched the man intently as he poured flour, eggs and oil into a bowl. Soon the smell of the farm animals was forgotten as the aroma of pancakes filled the air.

Joshua savored the pancakes, which fortified him until lunch. The first few days the pattern was the same. Early to rise, feeding the animals, sharing breakfast. Then Jim gave Joshua the task of painting the interior of the rectory.

Joshua didn't enjoy the manual labor. He wondered what Ian was doing with Griffin. Probably something that would get him his hunter's ring early.

He ate his meals with Jim; lunch was sometimes with other parishioners or employees of the church. They were all so _happy_. He had been to church a few times, and believed there was a higher force, but Harland Sawyer liked the tangible and stressed that to his son, especially when Joshua would mention his spell work.

The first day at Jim's, after being a witness to all that happiness, Joshua promised that if God brought his parents back together then he would not practice spells anymore.

After dinner Jim would bring out board games or they would work on the Grand Canyon puzzle. He still felt it was a pointless exercise with no connection to building hunting skills. The pastor had a television circa 1979. It was still working because it was never used. Jim liked the television off unless it was for watching the local late night news. Joshua was having television withdrawal. He wanted something, even reruns of Gilligan's Island.

One night Jim leaned against the table they used for their games. The box for the boardgame 'Clue' sat close to one edge of the table and on the box was a thick book.

"I found something you may be interested in, my boy." . Jim pushed the book over to Joshua.

The Secret Grimoire of Turiel

Joshua remembered his earlier vow. He licked his lips, and pushed the book back. "My father doesn't like it when I do that sorta stuff."

Jim frowned. "But your mother has given you some training. I heard you're quite adept."

Joshua shook his head. He could feel the magic when he did a spell. It was heady stuff and fun, but if he wanted his parents together he would give it up. "Maybe if I gave it up and she gave it up then things could go back to normal."

Jim lost the patient grin. He sat down next to the teen. "You wish to deny your talent?"

Joshua shrugged. He needed to be perfect and do what his father asked so that maybe his parents would reunite.

"I am a firm believer that everyone should have hope, Joshua. And I know this time must be difficult with your parents. . ."

The teen didn't want to have this discussion. He interrupted the pastor, "I just want things to be the way they used to be."

Jim nodded. He slid the book back to Joshua. "Why don't you just hold on to this while you're here? You don't have to bring it home with you."

Joshua eyed the book. From his mother and grandmother he knew it was dangerous to do spells that played with emotions. But, within the volume there could be a love potion that would bring his parents together. He accepted the book.

The next morning, Joshua began the normal routine. He came down the stairs in his paint splattered clothing ready for another day at the rectory. "Should I meet you there?"

Jim shook his head and smiled. "Oh no, my boy, today we are working on a special project."

"A special project?" Joshua was suspicious. He hoped Jim's special project did not involve the farm animals.

"Every hunter needs a room where he can hide the tools of the trade, so to speak." Jim gestured for Joshua to follow him to the library, which was located directly off the kitchen. Jim pulled a few of the books off the shelf, tucking them under one arm. There was a brass latch, and the pastor turned it. There was a snapping sound and Jim pulled the door towards him, revealing a hidden room. He returned the books on the shelf and gestured for Joshua to follow. Jim reached up and pulled a string when he entered.

The teen was awestruck. It was beyond cool. The room was unfinished, white walls and plaster. There were books piled everywhere and a lone light bulb swung ominously in the middle of the room from a wire. There was a metal rack with weapons hanging on it-a mixture of different sized guns, knives and other weapons Joshua did not recognize, but looked menacing. "Wow, it's like the Batcave." As far as he knew his father did not have a secret room. The weapons were stored in a hidden closet in the basement.

"Not quite." Jim smiled. "I would like to make it comfortable. Add some shelves and such." The pastor gestured to the stacks of books littering the unfinished floor. "And some storage." He pointed to the guns.

The walls were eight feet high, and the only time Joshua had used a hammer or any tool was in shop class, a school requirement which held no interest to him. "I'm supposed to build shelves?"

"With my help. We can do it together."

It was slow going. Cutting, sanding and staining the wood, then installation. Jim wanted it to look flawless. Invisible nails, covered screws and movable shelves made the bookcases the envy of any master carpenter.

At night, Joshua was tired, and the mindlessness of the Grand Canyon puzzle was welcome. Jim was particularly adept at placing large pieces of the puzzle together, and Joshua found it slightly creepy.

"Do you have _any _hunts?" Joshua pressed. He wondered if this hunter ever actually hunted.

"I'm researching." The pastor completed another corner of the large puzzle which took up a quarter of the table.

"I can help." Joshua helped his father, looking up information in different encyclopedias.

"Yes, and you've been of great assistance this week," Jim stated as he worked on another part of the puzzle.

Joshua was trying to put two pieces together that really matched, according to him, but not to the makers of the puzzle. "But it didn't involve any important stuff."

The pastor diverted his attention from the puzzle. "It's all important, Joshua."

The teen shook his head and pushed his puzzle pieces away. "Not according to my father."

"Well, I don't agree."

Joshua didn't know if Jim Murphy's opinion truly mattered. Harland Sawyer was a great man, and the pastor didn't understand what it meant to be a great hunter. "He doesn't like you much either." Joshua realized he shouldn't have made the statement. "Sorry."

Jim smiled and didn't seem to be offended. "Your father and I have different styles. But we are both part of The Brotherhood and we respect each other."

Joshua knew his father only respected those with power. It was a limited list, and Jim Murphy wasn't on it, even though he was a fellow hunter. But perhaps the pastor and the teen did have a commonality. "My father is disappointed in me."

Jim sighed, then cupped a hand around his Joshua's neck. "Not in you, my boy. He's disappointed in himself."

"In himself?" Harland Sawyer was a proud man who never showed any weakness.

The pastor nodded. "Yes, because he can't give you what you need."

Joshua did not understand the concept. He had everything he wanted. "He buys me stuff. I have a Playstation at home. . ."

Jim paused for a moment, then tilted his head. "He loves you very much."

"I guess." Joshua shrugged. He didn't remember the last time his father said he loved him. He only remembered the dissatisfaction. "I was thinking about a love potion to bring them back together. But, it's not a good idea, is it?" He knew the answer. He didn't remember the last time his father told his mother that he loved her.

"I don't think so." The pastor seemed to give this some thought. "They both still love you. It's okay that you have different interests. I bet your father wishes he had your talent. I know I do." Jim smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Do you do anything special with your father—fishing perhaps? When I was your age my father and I would go to the river for fly fishing. . . "

Joshua appreciated the effort and concern of the minister. Harland Sawyer was not the type to go fishing. "My father? Fish? No. He's taken me on hunts." The teen wasn't allowed to use what his mother and grandmother had taught him on those hunts, even though his skills would have helped.

Jim got up from the kitchen table and went to the freezer. He pulled out a carton of ice cream and brought it to the table with two spoons. "Do you like hunting with your father?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to get my ring. He'll be really proud." Joshua accepted the spoon and delved into the carton. "My mother believes you'll be the next Guardian," he said after swallowing a spoonful of ice cream.

Jim was about to bring a spoonful of ice cream to his mouth, but stopped in hesitation. "She does? That's kind of her." He licked the ice cream off the spoon, some vanilla dribbled on his chin, which he wiped with his fingertips. "I don't know what I've done to be considered so esteemed."

Jim Murphy had not said an unkind word about Joshua's father. He had been patient in dealing with the teen, and didn't dismiss Joshua's feelings. "I think I do." He felt awkward and gestured to the ice cream. "Do you have any chocolate syrup?"

The day before Esme was due to pick up Joshua, the shelves were completed. The room felt warmer with the dark wood glistening.

"Well done." Jim commended the teen.

Joshua looked away in embarrassment. Jim had done most of the work. "Do you want to start putting some of this stuff on the shelves?" The books had been covered with tarps to protect them. There were quite a lot of them, and Joshua knew it would take time to organize them. The old tomes would also be interesting to study.

"No, I think we need a reward." Jim gave a wipe to the shelves with a cloth before stepping back and admiring the work once more. "The pond is full of fish. . ."

"Fish?" Joshua was actually contemplating a cash reward. He had only been fishing once with his grandfather a very long time ago. He didn't have a memory, just a picture of the two of them on a boat.

"A lazy afternoon with some fishing poles," Jim said wistfully. He placed an arm around Joshua's shoulders and guided him out the library door.

They went to the pond after Jim packed some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Three hours at the pond resulted in Joshua getting sunburn on his face, wet from falling into the pond and fishless. Jim, on the other hand, was able to hook them dinner.

During breakfast Joshua tried not to pick at his burned skin. Joshua hoped his mother brought some of her salves. Jim had forced him to put Noxzema on his face to bring down the redness from the sunburn, but it was humiliating and had an unpleasant odor.

Joshua's bags were packed. The dogs were following him around, but didn't expect him to pat them. He wanted one more look at the secret room.

While the teen was admiring his handiwork, Esme arrived. She pulled her Volvo into the drive. She had a scarf tied around her waist. Her long dark hair was pinned up in a hasty chignon. Jim was waiting for her at the door, and she beamed him a smile. He opened the door to welcome her in.

"You look like a woman on a mission."

She answered as she walked through the door. "I'm a woman who has accomplished her mission." She followed him to the kitchen where a pitcher of lemonade waited. Esme glanced around for her son. Her instincts told her that since he was not outside waiting for her, his time with the pastor had been pleasant.

"So you were able to get everything in order?" Jim asked.

"With my mother's help, I have a fresh new start."

"And how is Jocelyn?"

"She's moving to Arizona." Esme bubbled forth with news. Things were working out better than expected and she was reinvigorated after being stifled for so long. "I'll take over her house. It'll be a wonderful home for Joshua and me. I've made some other decisions too. With my share of the divorce proceedings I'm going to start a business."

Jim poured a glass of lemonade. The ice clinked in the glass as he pushed it to her. "What kind of business?"

She took a sip of the tart liquid. "I used to make creams, lotions, shampoos and conditioners, and I'm going back to that, but also sell other goods by women all over the country. Richmond will be a perfect place."

"I wish you the best of luck." Jim raised his glass in a toast. "I know it will be a success."

"It will be a lot of work, but I'm relishing the challenge." Although she sensed Jim was at ease, she was worried about her son. "I hope Joshua wasn't too much of a problem. We mothers like to think our children are angels, but I know I've spoiled him and he finds it difficult to balance between mine and his father's teachings." She cleared her throat. "He has a habit of telling the truth, unfortunately without tact."

Jim laughed, then covered his mouth to bring himself under control. It was all the proof Esme needed. Her son had said something inappropriate.

"Your son says you believe I'll be the next Guardian."

Esme sighed. She had to have a conversation with Joshua about eavesdropping. "I've known Julian all my life. He'll make the right decision." She knew the right decision was Jim Murphy. It was something she sensed.

"Griffin may be the right decision," Jim said thoughtfully.

They were interrupted by Joshua bounding into the room. "Mom!"

Esme opened her arms for her son, and wrapped him in a hug. "I missed you, baby."

"Mo-om." Joshua grimaced, embarrassed by his mother.

Esme ignored him. "Are you all packed?"

"Yeah, let me get my stuff." Joshua went up the stairs.

Esme returned her attention to Jim. "I noticed you had a lovely pond." It was a nonsequitor, an awkward change in conversation.

Jim frowned at the abrupt change in conversation. "Thank you. Water always brings solace."

"And much more." She glanced towards where she had seen her son go up the stairs. "I know women are not allowed to be in The Triad, but I wonder if the Brotherhood remembers that women are part of the hunting families. Women are powerful—wars have started over them. But I think you understand that."

Joshua returned with his backpack. "I'm ready."

Esme gave him a nod. "Please say thank you to Pastor Jim."

Joshua put out his hand, which Murphy accepted. "Thanks, I, uh, hope I can come back when the room is all finished?"

"Sure, and perhaps we can finish that puzzle."

"Yeah, right," Joshua gave his noncommittal reply. "Mom, is the car unlocked?"

"It is sweetie. Why don't you put your stuff in the car, and I'll be right there." Esme ruffled her son's blond hair. She swore he had grown since she has last seen him. She waited until Joshua left the room. This was her opportunity to impart some words of wisdom. "When you're The Guardian do not make the same mistake as the current Triad. Prepare the next generation."

Jim did not get a chance to reply. Esme heard the Volvo's horn. Joshua was becoming impatient. She was not relishing the ride home. Esme would have to tell him that his life would be changing. It would all be for the better, but a thirteen-year-old would have difficulty accepting the concept. Joshua was always trying to gain his father's affection, and the divorce would make it more difficult.

"I need to go." Esme gave Jim a brief hug. "Thank you again."

"Not a problem, really, my dear. It was a pleasure." He walked her to the door. "I hope to see you and Joshua again, soon."

The End

"You will." Esme knew she was in control of her own destiny and her son would benefit from her decisiveness. Jim Murphy would be a part of their lives, as would The Brotherhood, under his leadership. The patterns were easy to see now, everything interwoven.


End file.
